Slick the Wolf's Biography
by Slick the Wolf
Summary: Yes, like in the title, this is a story about Slick's past. Still stink at summaries. But enjoy! :)
1. The Intro

**Hello, everybody! Slick the Wolf's back with a new story, but this time, it's Slick's biography story. It's mainly about how he got, how me met his friends, and so forth. But you'll enjoy it. A few parts in here are sad, but most of it is adventuresome and heartwarming…what am I saying!? Anyway, if you probably won't cry through this story. But if ya do and I see it in the reviews, I'm gonna find who you are and PM you. Not that you're in trouble, but just a reason why. **

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter One: The Intro

Who am I?

How did I get here?

When did I get here?

Those three questions kept bothering me. But why? My past is the reason why.

* * *

My past started fifteen years ago when I was only three months old. I was left on the doorstep of an orphanage home in a basket as I was told. I wasn't noticed until Ms. Burns, one of the caretakers, heard me crying at the doorstep and opened the door to see me.

She took action and took me inside to warm me up cause who knew how long I was out there. After I fell asleep, Ms. Burns saw a letter and a necklace with a lightning bolt charm on it in the basket.

The letter said:

_Dear Whoever reads this,_

_I have left my son on the doorstep because of a classified reason. Not because we hate him, it's because we want to protect him with our hearts and we love him. His name is Slick and he's only three months old. Please take good care of him._

_From, _

_Slick's mother._

She glance at the lightning bolt necklace and then back at the letter.

* * *

**TBC.**


	2. Yet Another Intro

**Yep, that's how I got here. In a basket on the front steps. Oh, well. Here's the next chappie.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Yet Another Intro

I hated this! I hated this! I HATED THIS!

Why was everyone else in the orphanage a human, but me? I'm the ONLY anthromorphic wolf here and nobody else is! Every time I tried to impress a person who's looking to adopt a child, they choose someone else, but me. It's because I'm different from everybody else.

Plus, I get picked on by Derek and his friends.

Always calling me names, pushing me around, and telling how pathetic and stupid I am.

I felt like a complete outcast. Loser. Oddball.

But the one person who respected and had complete faith in me was Ms. Burns.

She'd always tell me how special I am and that I'm a good kid.

Heh. That always cheers me up even when I'm having a bad day.

But someday and I mean SOMEDAY, someone will find me as a good kid to them and adopt me.

But little did I know, that my life will take me to an adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Meeting Brad

**I know the last two chapters were short, but who cares. This chapter is gonna be longer than the last two. ;)**

* * *

Chapter Three: Meeting Brad

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know why I have this, but Ms. Burns said that it would be good to have a diary to keep my memories in it. Well, I'll tell you about myself. My name is Slick and I am seven years old. I'm a green wolf in an orphanage home and-_

My sentence was cut off when someone snatched my book away from me. I looked up to see Derek and his friends, Bobby, Nick, and Chad.

Now Derek here was the bully of this orphanage, but he'd always seem to pick on me a lot because I was different from the rest of the kids. He and his gang always picked on me, calling me names, and stealing my stuff and etc.

"What's up, Wolf Boy?" he teased.

I ran towards him to grab my diary, but Chad and Nick held me back by both of them grabbing both of my arms. I tried to struggle out of their grip, but I was just to short and weak to pull myself out of it.

"Give it back, Derek! It's mine!"

He opened my book and started looking at it for a seconds and said, "One page? That's it? You are SO pathetic!"

He started ripping the blank pages out of my book right in front of me.

As I was struggling to get myself free, I saw a black wolf that looked like he was my age grabbed the book out of Derek's hand.

"Yo, man. Give it back!" Derek said.

The wolf shook his head and said, "No. Why don't you just leave him alone."

"Come on, man. I thought we were friends. Brothers. In the gang."

"Not anymore. You've been picking on way too many kids at this place and especially him. Is this the kid you'd been picking on that I didn't know about?"

Derek shook his head. "No, that was…uh, the kid who…sniffs broccoli up his nose."

The wolf shook his head. "Not satisfied. Now, let him go or else."

I saw his grey spiral stripes turned red.

Derek backed off and said, "Okay. Okay! Lets get outta here, guys."

The two boys dropped me and they walked away except for the black wolf who's stripes turned back to gray. He stood over me and stretched out his hand. I flinched back because I thought he was gonna hurt me.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to help you."

I reached out for his hand and he pulled me back on my feet and gave me my diary back.

"I've never seen you around here before." I said.

"That's because they tried to keep me away from you. I'm Brad. Nice to meet you." he said as he stuck out his hand.

I reached out my hand and shook his. "I'm Slick."

"You seem like a nice kid to have."

"I'd tried to be friendly to everyone, but no one wants to be my friend." I sighed as I lowered my ears.

"I'd would like to be your friend." he said.

My ears shot up and my yellow eyes brighten up. "Really? But what about Derek?"

He scoffed, "Nah, forget about him. He was jerk anyway to me. So, what do you say, Slick?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Brad."

With that said, the two off of walked out of the room.

I was a lone wolf before, but now, I have a new best friend named, Brad. Maybe my life isn't so bad after all.


End file.
